


Ship It

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Midnight Screenings, Star Wars Edition [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Midnight Screenings Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Critics, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Rey Ships It, Rey Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: How Ben and Poe got together.





	Ship It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bets/Wagers
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“I think some of your viewers ship you.”  
  
That was what Rey said, even as she finished her nightly checking the comments section for their Midnight Screenings review of Captain Marvel. They’d had to delete some of the troll comments, naturally; Ben was always tempted to lash back at them, but really, lashing back out at a troll was probably their definition of positive reinforcement. Of course there were some people calling it “SJW propaganda”, never mind that Rey had carefully picked apart why the movie really wasn’t that feminist, including her view that Captain Marvel should have been allowed to get angry in the film.   
  
Sadly, it seemed that this was a common theme lately.  
  
But that wasn’t what Rey was talking about, so Ben said, “Do they? Am I that obvious?”  
  
Rey smiled. “I see the way you talk about Poe when he’s not there,” she said. “I see the way you look at him. It reminds me of when I first fell for Finn.”  
  
“Really?” After all, Ben thought, he did like Poe a great deal. “I guess I do.” He sighed. “Rey...what if he doesn’t feel the same way?”  
  
“You never know until you try,” Rey said.   
  
***  
  
It was sometime after their review of the movie _X-Men: Dark Phoenix_ was done, and Han switched off the camera (Rose and Kaydel had work, and Rey and Finn had homework for their college courses) that Poe sighed. “We’re gonna get so many comments about SJW propaganda...”  
  
“If they do,” Ben said, “I’ll defend you.”  
  
Poe grinned. “My knight in shining armor.”  
  
“Hey, I’m no knight. I’m just your friend.” _I wouldn’t object to being a knight in shining armor though..._  
  
Han nodded. “Honestly, if they give you shit, delete and ban. Works like a charm.”  
  
Poe nodded. He seemed more reassured. Which was good.   
  
It was on the doorstep of Poe’s house, where Han waited in the car far away (thank God) that Ben said, “You know...I wouldn’t object to being your knight in shining armor.”  
  
Poe’s eyes widened, though not unpleasantly. “Really?”  
  
“Really really. I love you, Poe. I think I loved you from the start. And I don’t know if you want to be my boyfriend, but I hope it doesn’t ruin our — ”  
  
Poe hugged him in that moment, and said, “Oh, you beautiful, wonderful idiot...why wouldn’t I?”  
  
And Ben hugged him back, feeling for all intents and purposes like he was flying.   
  
A horn honked, and Ben broke away, sighed. “I better go. Dad’s getting impatient.”  
  
“No problem. Maybe...date sometime?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ben said. He was grinning. “Why not?”


End file.
